


Paradise

by Catalysa



Series: Of Gods And Monsters [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demigod!Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Greek Myhtology AU, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Stiles Feels, True Alpha Scott, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalysa/pseuds/Catalysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of the "Of God's And Monsters" Series. Stile's nature is no longer a secret, how will everyone react? And why is Aunt Baubo whispering lame jokes and weird pick up lines to him?! </p><p>*Read the first part to know what's going on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY after a writer's block and a bad laptop this part is up! I don't own this show ....etc. etc. 
> 
> *Listen to Radioactive or Its time by imagine dragons while reading for a mind blowing spiritual experience!

_Ch.1_

_“ It’s Time “_

Stiles is fidgeting  and biting the string of his hoodie. He feels the stress squeezing every single muscle in his tense body. He know’s they’re all looking at him, he can see the  

frustration in their eyes, but his lungs don’t seem to cooperate with him and he swears he can feel the horrible signs of a panic attack approaching.

He takes a deep breath, sends a prayer to his aunts and grandfather and gather up the amount of courage he has to look up and stare at them. “So? You brought us here ‘cause

you wanted to say something. Stop wasting time and spit it out” Erica says, she’s looking at him with annoyance filling her voice. He can see the worry filling her ridiculously pretty eyes.

 

“I-I, shit sorry” he’s stuttering mess and his heart is beating way too fast. He’s just goddamn scared right now. “Stiles dude, you okay? What's wrong?” Scott stood up and started

walking toward him, the young werewolf placed his hand on his best friend's arm, it’s so rare to see Stiles worked up like this and usually it doesn’t mean any good.

Stiles nods weakly before meeting everyone’s gaze again. “ I just have no idea how to say this” he whispers, and holy shit he sounds so small and vulnerable. All traces of the

annoying hyperactive teen gone and replaced by this. An uncertain terrified person.

“Whatever it is it’s going to be okay, it can’t be that bad” comes Lydia’s voice; gentle and soft. Their stare at him is holding so much intensity right now, he would’ve made a joke

about how they all became mini Derek’s if he wasn’t too busy trying not to have a full on freak out.

 

 He takes an another deep breath, “ I think it’s story time” he says. He shuffles so that he’s leaning on Scott and motions Derek to sit down with the pack. His back is pressed

against the cold wall and he feels Scott’s hand drawing soothing circles on his back.

“I’m not who you think I am” he manages to mumble, and at the raised eyebrows he shakes his head, “No just.. just listen okay? I don’t anyone to say a thing until I’m done with

what I have” . Derek who looked annoyed through the whole thing leans forward looking slightly alarmed.

“J-just” he trails, licking his lips absentmidnly and forcing himself to meet his friend's eyes. Taking an another deep breath he tries again “Have any of you heard of Aoide?” he asks instead.

Peter who was sitting in the corner moved forward, until his knees are almost touching Stiles’ bent ones “You brought us here to give us a lesson in mythology? How fascinating”

the younger teen swallowed and looked up to look at the confused wolves, “So? What’s it to your big news dude?” Asked Scott, “Listen to what I have to say first, and I don’t want

anyone to interrupt me. Please “He looked at the other teens who ironically were sitting around him in a semi-circle, Isaac looking up at him with slightly worried eyed, but

nodding never less. “She was a Greek goddess, one of the original three muses. She was the muse of songs and the daughter of Zeus. She lived on earth for a while and during

that time she… She had a child, a boy who she named **Theo Alexander Kal** *, her son was raised among humans, was- _is_ ” he stuttered “well hidden from enemies, until the day

he decides if he wants to follow his legacy. Theo is... He’s currently known as _Stiles Stilinski_ “and as soon as he finished the statement he looked down and started counting the

scratches on the wooden floor hoping that one of his aunts or uncles is around.

Derek who wasn’t paying any attention scoffed, “We don’t have any time for jokes Stiles, stop wasting our time”. To which the younger teen’s eyes snapped open, all traces of the once amber color gone; turning into pure silver that gave a faint glow.  

 

 

 

“ _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am”  

 

 

 

 


	2. Details in The Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack's reaction shocks Stiles, Derek is touching Stiles's face and for heaven's sake Baubo stop it with the pick up lines and hint.

_“If it's a broken part, replace it_  
If it's a broken arm, then brace it  
If it's a broken heart, then face it”

 

Stiles was lazing around on his bed, he felt like utter crap, he was extremely exhausted, but he can’t deny that he feels lighter now, happier because he won’t hide something so big anymore. But he had no idea that telling the pack would take so much energy – and patience, Derek yelled at him for two hours straight. He didn’t really assume that they would take it w ell; he honestly expected a lot of screaming, a lot of fear and maybe even hatred, but shockingly, everyone seemed to understand.  

Scott, his best friend of many years, his _brother,_ nodded at him, he told him that he knew that he wasn’t human, the Ozone scent that clung to him was his first clue, he also told him that the words he whispered when he was asleep was what made him sure of it. “ _its okay dude, it just makes you more badass, I guess”_

Lydia, beautiful smart Lydia just lashed at him with questions, asking him about his kind, asking him about the gods and goddesses, about what’s real and what’s not, she made him promise that he’s going to tell her more stories, share more memories with her.” _Is it true? What about Athena? Will you show me the gifts? “_

Isaac’s reaction was the one that slightly shocked him; he just wrapped an arm around Stiles as he whispered quietly to him, each hushed word made him feel as if he wants to cry and laugh at the same time, he squeezed Stiles so tight that Stiles prayed that Isaac would remember that his bones are still breakable. _“It’s alright, everything will be okay, and you don’t have to hate what you are. It’s okay, you’re okay”_

Erica and Boyd, well these two didn’t seem surprised at all. As a matter of fact he saw the she wolf pulling a few dollars out of her cleavage and hand them to Boyd –whose smirk was the creepiest yet the most endearing thing Stiles ever saw grace the teen’s face. Erica just sauntered forward to him, and threw an arm around him. _“Well, seems like Batman is stronger than we thought, but anyway, we always knew you had something under all that.”_

Peter, Stiles could swear that this psychopath _knew,_ and it should surprise him, it really really should. But he can’t help the _of course he of all people would’ve knew_ thing that his brain got going on. Peter just tilts his head and looks at Stiles, really looks. A large wolfish smile appears on the older man’s lips as he nods at Stiles.” _You’re just like her. That fire, that spark that you have, it’s way too strong for a human being to handle. Aren’t you something precious, dear Theo?”_

Derek’s reaction was the one that Stiles feared and anticipated it was the one that made Stiles want to bite on his nails until there’s nothing but flesh remaining. And god, he hated the betrayed look that he gave him, the anger that showed up in his expression made Stiles terrified, terrified that Derek will tell Scott to choose between them, that if Stiles stays then Derek will leave the pack, that he wouldn’t help Scott with the Alpha-ness things. But after the two hours of yelling he looked at the other werewolves and told them to leave, Scott looked at Stiles for a few seconds before he hauled the teens outside – “ _Take care bro, this one’s on you”-_ And Stiles couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes. When the beta came closer to him and whispered “ _Why?”_ he didn’t know what to say, so he looked at him, hoping that his eyes will convey the whole thing as he answered, “ _Because.” ~~I thought you’ll hate me, because I’m a monster, because I hate what I am.~~_  Derek moves closer to him though, and stared at him with those big – _beautiful –_ eyes, and he just stared at Stiles for only god knows how long before he raised his hand, running one finger from Stiles’s temple, down his cheek and finally settling his hand and squeezing firmly on his shoulder before he started walking away, stopping only to yell “ _Human or not, you’re pack; and pack trusts each other”_. The teen could feel his cheek’s hurting from his smile.

 

So that could’ve went a lot worse, no one’s throat got ripped, his head is still on his shoulders, and he’s perfectly except that he can still feel Derek’s hand on his skin and it makes him feel all funny inside. He feels aunt Baubo snickering and he can’t stop the groan from escaping his lips, “ _Oh dear nephew, there’s a small song that I’d like to sing to you, since you actually managed to, -what do humans say? - Oh yes, ‘man up’ and tell them. Okay here I go; Derek and Theo sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g”_ Stiles sat  up straight on the bed as he scolded the air, his face turning into a lovely palette of red shades. But he can’t stop smiling when he hears the stream of laughter in his mind. Yeah, today indeed wasn’t a bad day.

 

“ _Hey Theo”_

_“Yeah Auntie?”_

_“Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?”_

_“… For Zeus’s sake”_

_"You might want to check that thing you call phone"_

_"Why?"_

_"That wolf you like is thinking about contacting you"_

_"AUNTIE"_

_“Hold your own_

_Know your name_

_And go your own way_

_And everything, everything will be fine”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took a long time, had to go through a horrible writer's block that made me feel like everything I write is shitty :'), the songs lyrics form the begging and the ends are from Jason Mraz ft James Morrison song named Details in The Fabric, I really hope you guys like it! And if you want to ask about anything, or if you need anything you'll find me in tumblr with mccallgasm as my url! :)

**Author's Note:**

> * The name meaning, Theo : Gift , Alexander : defender of mankind , Kal : most beautiful. 
> 
> I hope you liked this Y'all, Kudos and Comments make my day! Check my tumblr for updates!


End file.
